This invention relates to a receptacle for beverage containers, and, more particularly, to a receptacle for beverage containers which is collapsible, insulated, economical to produce, recyclable, biodegradable, compact, and fabricated of a material which provides a suitable medium for high quality color separation printing.
A myriad of beverages are readily available in cans and bottles for personal consumption. The vast majority of these beverages are served chilled. In order to preserve the chilled state during consumption, a variety of devices are available to insulate the beverage and its container. Since the consumption of these beverages takes place everywhere, these devices must be available everywhere. Accordingly, size, weight, and transportability are important considerations. The devices available are either in the form of wrap-around insulators or receptacles for the beverage containers.
The wrap-around insulators are typically covered in a fabric material and have a fastener that is easily unfastened to allow the insulator to be moved from container to container. The fabric material provides a surface which accommodates a limited amount of printing. These wrap-around insulators do not collapse to a size which is easily transported in personal clothing. Further, the wrap-around devices do not firmly embrace the beverage container. This firm embrace is necessary to give the consumer confidence in maintaining control of the beverage. The wrap-around insulator can slip along the beverage container and interfere with the consumption of the beverage by entering the area where the consumer's mouth engages the container.
The receptacles for insulating beverage containers are constructed of materials ranging from rigid plastic to flexible foam. These receptacles typically embrace the beverage container such that the person consuming the beverage only needs to maneuver the receptacle to maneuver the container and the beverage as well. To achieve this embrace, the receptacle must conform to the outer surface of the beverage container.
In the foam design, this embrace is achieved when the foam conforms to the outer surface of the container. However, the foam design can be difficult to remove from the container, particularly when the container is in the form of a can.
The rigid plastic designs either accommodate one size of container or have an adjustable embracing device to accommodate a variety of container sizes. These plastic designs do not collapse or reconfigure. The plastic outer surface provides for a limited amount of printing.
Both the flexible foam and the rigid plastic designs are bulky in size. The flexible foam is able to be reconfigured but does not collapse. The inability to be collapsed is not only a deterrent to the consumer, but adds to the sales price due to increased shipping and handling costs. Further, the foam and plastic materials are both difficult to recycle and are not biodegradable.
The popularity and increased use of beverage insulators and receptacles have created an available advertising medium. The flexible foam is not suitable for high quality color separation printing. The surface of the foam limits the sharpness of the color and prevents high quality color separation printing. The plastic designs are also limited in the quality of available printing.
Thus, the use of known configurations and materials present several limitations. First, the size and configuration of the receptacles limit the ability to transport them, both before and after the sale. The materials used do not provide a print medium suitable for high quality color separation printing, are not easily recyclable, are not biodegradable, and are not as economical to produce. These limitations have ultimately limited the availability of receptacles to the consumer. The cost of manufacturing the receptacles and limitations in available printing have limited their use in advertising or other promotional markets.